The last shard to my soul
by demon13o
Summary: Kagome can't take it anymore, so she finally gives up on Inuyasha and fights for her soul. She is willing to sacrifice anything even all of what she has inorder to save her family and friends. So what happens when you seal away your best friend, how about
1. Chapter 1

Jay- guess what? Yup you got it I have another fic for you all to check out so yeah my muse has been active and don't worry my mayonaka no tenshi readers I'll update that fic some time this week when I get around to finish typing it.

Now about this fic that is making me so cheery is that it came to me with a quick flash. Well not really quick but I was reading a fic where Kagome leaves everyone behind in the feudal era and I went hey lets keep that but alter the future to my liking… well read and find out how I did that altering thing. Lol.

0o0o0o0o0o

The last shard to my soul

Chapter one.

A young maiden fell to the ground broken in a fit of tears. She gazed up at her last chance of freedom. The well stood only a few feet from her fallen form.

"Only a little farther," she whispered to the wind.

She struggled to stand but her body wouldn't obey. The tears continued to fall as she remembered what had happened to lead up to this point. As her memory came back she choked on a sob as the memory consumed her mind.

_** Flash back **_

A young girl rose from her sleeping bag to greet the sun that was just rising from the horizon. She slipped out of the silky material without disturbing the little fox that still slumbered.

She had to bite down the giggle that tried to surface. She walked over to a tree where her yellow backpack lay. She leaned over and pulled out a pair of clothes since her uniform was covered in blood from the battle the day before against the boar demon that had a shard. She pulled out a few bath utensils, which consisted of shampoo 2 in 1, soap, rag and a towel.

She got up off the ground and headed toward the nearby hot springs for her morning bath. She walked down the road remembering the previous week's battle against Naraku. They had beaten him and sadly they still are missing two fragments of the jewel but it's not to hard to gather them since Naraku is gone.

She round a tree and came to a stop. She placed the stuff on the ground. She looked around the area and put up a barrier that protected her for a 20-foot radius from where she was so she could take a bath in peace. She slowly thanked Keade for teaching her that spell as she began to undress. She slid into the water and began her bathing.

**-- 20 minutes later --**

Kagome emerged from the spring's water wrapped in a towel. She quickly dried her self off and pulled her clothes on. Her clothes were a baby blue tee shirt, white capri's and blue tennis shoes. She grabbed her stuff and headed back to camp.

As she neared the camp yelling could be heard. The closer she got the clearer the argument got. When she was three trees away from the camp she came to a dead stop to listen but what she heard she didn't want to hear. Not now, not ever. But the words still got through to her.

"_**Inuyasha how can you bring that clay bitch her!"**_

"_**She's my –Mate- Sango that's why."**_

"_**What about Kagome?"**_

"_**She is and will always be a –shard detector-."**_

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand being called a damn shard detector. She walked into the camp with a dark shadow looming over her.

"Well look who decided to join us."

Kagome glared up at him with soulless eyes and spoke with a cold and emotionless voice,

"Inuyasha… I've put up with you shit long enough… you chose a dead bitch over me a living breathing human being. How could you? I thought… no I thought wrong… how could I have fallen in love with someone who doesn't notice me… someone who believes I'm lower than him no lower than dirt to them. I can't take it anymore you've done this to your self."

Kagome grabbed Shippo from the ground in front of her and ran off into the forest. She ran towards the only place she could call home in this era, Edo.

She could feel Inuyasha's anger. She could care less. She continued her run until she felt a tug from above her. She knew who was there and raised her hand. She felt her only friend pull her up and pull her on to Kirara's giant form. Miroku grabbed Kagome from Sango and sit her in front of him as he felt Kagome shake and struggle against herself.

Kirara headed for Edo at top speed. When they reached Edo Kagome got off and ran towards the river with Shippo still in her arms. Miroku, Sango and Kirara watched as Kagome took off.

When Kagome reached the river she shrunk to her feet in a puddle of her own body. She looked down at Shippo and brought a lazy hand up to her neck. She grabbed the throbbing jewel and took it off. She pulled a shard off and handed it to Shippo.

"You hold on to this until you can find me again. I can't stay here any more. I've taught you all I know… I've cared for you as a son of my own. I love you but you belong here and me in the future… My dear Shippo do me well and protect the others and your self don't let Inuyasha come near this village he has betrayed me way to many times… I can't take it any more… I'm going home Shippo… Protect them for me and protect this shard it is my life and your life in one shard…"

She pulled him into a hug and mumbled a small incantation and Shippo disappeared. She rose from the ground and ran towards the well as quick as possible.

She felt a power coming closer and was afraid of it. The next thing she knew she was face down in the dirt with a weight on her head.

"You aren't going anywhere."

Kagome knew who this was. She knew these two auras's to well. She felt mad no angry no furious. Her aura skyrocketed for the very first time she unleashed her full aura. She was no mere reincarnation. She wasn't Kikyo's reincarnation no she wasn't even Midoriko's. She was her own soul. Her aura was powerful. Strongest Miko around. Her skin burnt Inuyasha's foot. Inuyasha removed his foot only to find Kagome getting up.

She glared at the two. She couldn't take being second best any more. She felt her body heating up. Like flames licking at her form. As if she were the devil's child and not a normal mortal being.

Inuyasha glared at her as he slowly lost his control over his demon blood. Kagome saw this but was aware of what was happening. Kagome turned her eyes toward Kikyo and whispered out to her,

"Come to me, release what is mine."

Kikyo's eye's glazed over. Her eyes turned a solid pink before turning a dull black color. She fell to the ground limp. Her body slowly evaporated into nothing but cloth and mud. The souls left her body and disappeared. A small part of a soul looked lost. It looked around until it saw its vessel. It floated towards Kagome and entered her body. That boasted her aura and powers the rest of the way.

She looked back at Inuyasha but she was to late. She felt his claws in her back. She screamed in pain and agony it hurt her. It hurt her real bad.

Inuyasha felt his demon want something but he didn't no what it wanted. He let his beast take complete control as his human part fell completely asleep. His hand began to caress her thigh.

Kagome felt his hand caress him. She screamed at him to stop. She wouldn't let him deflower her no she would let her true love do that. Not someone who doesn't care for her. She let her miko powers respond and back fire on him.

Inuyasha jumped away after feeling a shock of fire hit him. He growled out at her as she turned to face him.

She turned around to face him with nothing but dark eyes. She summoned her miko powers into a shape of a bow. She pulled the sting back as an arrow appeared. She let it fly.

-Swoosh-

It hit him.

-Wham-

-Crack-

She watched as his human self woke up as he felt him self being sealed to the same cursed tree, the god tree. He looked up at Kagome with tears in his eyes. He reached a hand out to try and reach her. To the failed attempt his hand fell limp and his eyes slowly closed and he fell back into his slumbering sleepless death.

Kagome watched this and saw the tree take her painful sorrow. It was as if it knew her forever. As if this tree could go through time as well. It slowly engulfed all of Inuyasha. It pulled him into it as if to shun him from the world that he disgraced with his presence.

A soul popped out of the tree and stood in front of Kagome. She knew this soul from somewhere but she couldn't place a finger on it.

The soul handed her Inuyasha's sword and a jewel shard he had and the soul whispered in its last cry,

"Kagome… I am sorry for what you have had to deal with and hope you take this dangerous weapon away from this era and return to yours to keep it safe. Don't fail us… This tree feels your pain and will always be watching you now go for Inuyasha is no more…"

With that said and done the soul disappeared.

Kagome hugged the sword and ran, she ran away from her past. She cried. She cried tears of sadness. Sadness for the departure of her friends, her only son… the life she just threw away… she also cried for the man no hanyou she sealed away forever within the tree of time.

She closed her eyes and rubbed the tears away. She accidentally dropped the sword and tripped over it. She looked up at the well only a mere few feet away.

_** End flash back **_

Kagome uncovered a little untapped energy and rose to her feet. Grabbed the sword and stumbled to the well.

When she reached it she sat on the lip and swung a leg over it. She threw her other leg over and before she dropped down she whispered a sad farewell and dropped into the well her very freedom from the past.

She went through the time passage and as her feet hit the darkened well surface she screamed in pain and fell into unconsciousness.

The well houses door was swung open and a young boy whom looked to be in his early teens ran to the well and looked over. His eyes widened. He ran back up to the top of the stairs by the doors and screamed out them,

"MOM! GRANDPA! COME QUICK ITS KAGOME! SHE'S COME BACK AND SHE LOOKS HURT!"

An old looking woman ran in and an elderly old man shuffled in the well house last. The young teen jumped down into the well and picked up Kagome. He pulled her up and out of the well. The old woman helped the young teen carry Kagome into the house.

** Next day **

Kagome woke to a searing pain in her back. She opened her eyes to see that she was in her room. She slowly rose from the bed. She shouldn't have and she wished she hadn't cause her body was engulfed in pain.

As soon as the pain resided she pulled her feet from under the bed to the floor. She saw her clothes were changed to that of a loose black shirt and a pair of black shorts. Kagome reached over and pulled on a pair of black socks. She got up off the bed and headed for the living room.

She sat down on the couch and literally melted into it (A/N- I just love when seats feel like buttermilk… mom almost bought a living room set… aw man I almost fell asleep… now where was I oh yeah the story crap shuts up and goes back to typing). An old looking woman walked by and stopped to smile at Kagome and ask,

"Kagome dear would you like some breakfast?"

Kagome nodded as she turned on the television. She flipped through the channels until a book report show came on.

'Wonder what book is a hit now?' she thought sarcastically as she waited to hear about the book.

On TV

A woman walks in as the audience cheers really loudly. As she sits down the audience quiets down.

"Alright so today's best author has written a whole series in the state of fiction. You all have heard of the series of 'Just A Mere Shadow'?"

The audience was in an uproar. When the lady brought her hands up the whole audience silenced once again.

"Well we had gotten him in here today to tell many who haven't heard of this series know a little about this book. Know what it is that tweaks everyone's interest. Please come on out Mr. Snicket (ran out of last names…lol)."

A man with reddish orange hair walks out on to the stage. The audience was cheering again. They got all quiet again when he sat down.

"Now Mr. Snicket what we all wanna know is how you came up with this series?"

"Well it was something that I found that was kind of played out in front of me a friend of mine had gone through something like this but as you can see most could not happen now a days so it's a mere fiction book."

"Wow, for something that drastic to almost be real would tear my heart. Are you going to continue the series any farther?"

"Actually there is no ending you see, the girl never had a happy ending, for as anyone has read it knows that at the end she disappears from time forever in total sadness. She has nothing left to stay for. Unless some how the ending is reborn then I might be able to continue but as for now it has come to a complete stop."

"But the girl, such a sad ending for a story like that, wasn't a fiction book suppose to have a happy ending?"

"Not all do now a days."

"Well there you have it, straight from the author him self. Now many have read this book. It makes you laugh, cry, angry, furious and beyond all left in the mist. Now to end this book talk we will have Mr. Snicket give us a summary of the whole series in a shortened version."

"In the beginning a girl is found wandering around and some how unlocks a half demon but little did she know he was her key. The very key to her heart and soul. She broke a simple jewel that if you wish a heartless wish upon it the jewel will fade but she pierced it with an arrow. She set out with this half demon to find it but comes across problems. Meets new people. Makes friends while making enemies. She has to kill in order to live but the half demon in the end tries to kill her and she does the only thing she can do. She seals him away forever. She then fades leaving everyone and everything behind. Her adopted son was given a shard of the jewel but all that remained in the end were his and another shard while she faded away into another dimension with the rest of the jewel with her."

"And there's your short summary so you fellow listeners go out and read this series it is a great book! Now that ends today's book talk until next time ja ne!"

Show ends, back in reality

Kagome felt the tug of a jewel shard. Her eyes were already wide as if that person knew her life but he had a shard of the jewel. Did the shard share her secrets with him? It's possible.

Kagome turned off the television and got up. She headed for the kitchen for breakfast. She sat down at the table as the older lady placed a plate of eggs and sausages in front of her. Kagome looked up and smiled.

"Thanks mom."

Kagome dug into her food and ate a t a fast pace that would put Inuyasha to shame (or goku from db & dbz lol).

"Your welcome dear."

Kagome finished off her breakfast. She got up and walked to the sink. She rinsed off her plate and chopsticks. She then placed then in the dishwasher. She turned to see her mother hand her an envelope.

"What's this?"

"I want you to go out and buy your self something…" her mother said. "You'll need it after what happened," her mother then whispered.

Kagome took it and walked to the door. She slipped on a pair of black tennis shoes and ran out the door. She ran towards the steps but stopped. She looked around. She felt eyes but she didn't know where. She looked at the god tree.

'Could he still see me from within there?' Kagome shook her head, 'No! But I better check to make sure.'

Kagome ran back towards the tree and placed a hand on the tree. She felt a beat from within the tree but other than that nothing else.

"It'd be to hard for him to still be alive wouldn't it? Besides that soul told me I have no worries to worry about."

Kagome nodded her head and took off down the stairs towards the main road.

But little did she know a head popped out of the tree and whispered in a hoarse voice,

"I'm sorry, Kagome… now I can't protect you from the dangers…"

The head disappeared back into the tree as if nothing was even there.

Kagome darted down the stairs and off to the left. She wanted to get to the mall and see what this book really is like. She continued to walk as she lost her self in her mind.

'How can someone make a story up that sounds almost like mine but I guess in that era it would seem as if I disappeared off the face of the earth… yeah. Besides you'd have to be there to know how my life went wouldn't…'

"Ouch!"

Kagome looked up from her position on the ground to see the author of the book…

'It's him Mr. Snicky, Nike, Nicket or what ever his name was.'

He looked down at her. His eyes widened.

She felt the pull of a shard and saw it in a small jar around his neck.

"A jewel shard," she whispered.

"Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes went wide, "How do you know me when I don't know you?"

"Kagome I'm…."

0o0o0o0o0o

To… Be… Continued…

Jay- I'm not evil this is about 9 pages on Microsoft word so it's pretty long for a first chapter I'd say… Okay now you all no what to do the 3 r's now don't forget.

The 3 r's are:

Read

Rate

Review

Okay now I will see you all next chapter if I get some good reviews and some good rate on ssp.


	2. Chapter 2

The last shard to my soul

Chapter two

Kagome darted down the stairs and off to the left. She wanted to get to the mall and see what this book really is like. She continued to walk as she lost her self in her mind.

How can someone make a story up that sounds almost like mine but I guess in that era it would seem as if I disappeared off the face of the earth… yeah. Besides you'd have to be there to know how my life went wouldn't…

"Ouch!"

Kagome looked up from her position on the ground to see the author of the book…

It's him Mr. Snicky, Nike, Nicket or what ever his name was.

He looked down at her. His eyes widened.

She felt the pull of a shard and saw it in a small jar around his neck.

"A jewel shard," she whispered.

"Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes went wide, "How do you know me when I don't know you?"

"Kagome I'm so happy to see you again."

The man pulled a struggling Kagome into a hug.

It took Kagome a minute to remember something about this guy's aura. It was soft and calm. It had a soft blue hue to it. She pulled away from him and asked softly, "Shippo?"

He nodded.

Kagome's eyes went wide. It was her son. No wonder the author knew so much about her because he was there. He was there with her through the experience the whole time. He was with her till the end. He saw her do the bad deed of sending Inuyasha into a deep sleep.

"So I see you came out okay after I 'disappeared of the face of the earth'?"

"Yeah I guess I did, Sango was sad that you left but hey she was glad that you'd be happy again."

"Okay, after the whole Inuyasha thing happened… um did you ever get the feeling he was still in the tree?"

"No why?"

"I don't know I just got the feeling today and well for me yesterday is when it all happened… and I swear the tree he got sealed into had a heart beat."

"Want me to come check it out for you?"

"No it's okay Shippo, um about this book you wrote is it worth reading?" Kagome half joked.

"Oh my god you saw that book review, um well I guess it might be okay to read it but for you it'd be like reliving your entire adventure."

"Yeah I know, and I was to lazy to write it in a journal so the book would be a smarter way of recording it."

"I could always get you free copies," he smirked.

"How?" she asked.

"I'm the author silly," he snickered.

"Oh yeah, um I was kicked out the house to do a random shopping spree, you want to join me for the fun?"

"Yeah I've got plenty of free time." The two began to walk off in the mall's direction.

"Hey Shippo did you ever find out who or what has the last shard?" he shook his head '_no_'.

"Oh well we can still find it the best we can, and I have one person back that can help me."

"Oh yeah I just remembered, I have to meet with someone for lunch and I can bring a friend want to come?" Kagome nodded just as they entered the mall.

The two looked around the mall for some type of store that could catch their amusement for the time. Kagome looked left and Shippo looked right. The two held expressions that would have made any child who had entered a candy store proud.

"What about that one over there with the strange lights?" Shippo asked while his eyes remained glued to the electro-orb full of wavy blue lined lights.

Kagome turned to see what he had asked and laughed at his expression. She couldn't help it, with one glance at him her memory of him as a child came to mind and with him starring at the electro-orb only added fuel to the fire. She could see him with the puppy eyes asking to see the flashing lights.

"Spencer's it is," Kagome giggled as she grasped his hand and pulled him toward his attraction. He didn't even reject her action he had decided to allow it.

Unknown to the two a pair of golden eyes watched the two from afar at a small café area. His mind was bubbling at the mere thought of the girl being there. It was just unheard of the girl couldn't be real. Yes it must just be a figment of his cruel imagination.

The two gazed around the small store at all the strange and neat gizmos. The sight of some of the things had made them laugh and smile while some of the things made Kagome blush while Shippo laughed at her embarrassment.

After about an hour of looking around the mall, only stepping into a few stores to see what they had they begun to leave the mall for the lunch date. Kagome had only bought a few small things like a stringed charm bracelet, a few knickknacks for her mother and a new video game for her little brother. She had tried to get Shippo something but he declined saying that all he wanted from her was her time not money.

She of course smiled in joy throughout the whole walk.

They reached the exit doors when a voice had stopped them. The voice made Kagome stand still and Shippo squeak in surprise, Shippo had just been caught off guard for the first time in a super long time.

"Girl, how is it you are still alive?" The deep baritone voice asked unemotionally.

"Well uh you see… I um…" Kagome scampered around her words effortlessly.

"Sesshomaru, I thought that you'd be at the restaurant not here at the mall. How about we explain this all during lunch? It would be better if we were sitting down to speak, would it not?" Shippo backed up Kagome strongly.

"Tolerable," was Sesshomaru's only reply before heading past them rather calmly, "follow."

_I see he still has that stick wedged up his ass and it hasn't budged within the last five hundred years either!_ Kagome thought as her anger boiled over. With a calm reassuring budge from Shippo the two of them were out of the mall and into the back of the…

"Limo?" Kagome whispered as she stopped to look at the long vehicle in front of her not even noticing that Sesshomaru was getting into the transportation.

"Kagome, come on we must hurry and get going," Shippo ushered as he pulled her towards the door and entered with her following close behind.

The ride to the restaurant was rather quiet; no one made any move to start a conversation the only thing exchanged were subtle glances between Shippo and Kagome. The silence continued even when they had arrived at the restaurant. No one made a peep; all were silent until the waitress disturbed the tensed silence.

"Do you have reservations?" the woman asked without looking up from her little book of reservations.

"Tashio and Snicket." Sesshomaru replied.

"Ah this way please, mister Tashio and mister Snicket," the woman waved as she began to walk them to their table. She was unaware of the girl following the two men still.

When the three sat down it was then that the waitress noticed the young woman within their group.

"I apologize miss, but it seems you are not on the list."

"She wouldn't be because I invited her just today," Shippo stated with a heart-winning smile. Kagome watched as the waitress swooned in some weird giddy way that you'd see high school girls do when they watch something they have a crush on do something 'manly'.

"Woman are all the same no matter how old they get," Kagome muttered under her breath.

"You would be in the same group girl." Kagome glared up at the owner of the baritone voice.

"I may be female but I'm not like that!" She growled in an animalistic growl, which caused the said man to quirk an eyebrow.

"Okay well let's order our drinks then look over the menu for lunch and then get this meeting underway." Shippo had managed to get Kagome and Sesshomaru from trying to bite the other's head off for now.

They had ordered their drinks and their food and began their discussion. It started out on small things then it went straight to Kagome on how she has been and all.

"Uh yesterday was when I had left the feudal era behind… It was only yesterday that I had watched the tree seal Inuyasha away and it was yesterday that I got my soul back and lost my only son…"

"Oka-san, please don't cry, I'm still your son… that is if you still wish to remain my Oka-san." Shippo tried to cheer up the woman who he looked up to as his mother and nothing else.

"Shippo…" Kagome tried to wipe away the tears that poured from her eyes but they seemed to continue to fall on their own accord.

"I didn't want him to be sealed away for good… I didn't want him to disappear for ever but it seems he'll never be coming back…" She whispered softly, it was so soft that the two demons had just barely made out what she had said.

"There is still a way to bring him back."

"What?!" She squealed in surprise, as she looked up at Sesshomaru in pure shock.

"This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself."

"Well this Kagome would wish to know why you would care about the brother you would always try to kill in a fight," she mimicked his cold baritone voice. Her little trick made him quirk an eyebrow yet again and for Shippo to try and bite back muffled snickers.

"Will you please excuse me, I must be returning home to my mother to help my Jii-chan with the shrine work. Shippo you are welcomed to come and see them, they will certainly love you like I did," with that said she began to stand only to feel Shippo wrap a strong hand around her wrist to stop her.

"I have something you have been missing for a while," he held his hand out and placed the jewel fragment that he had been given upon her opened palm.

On instinct she closed her palm around the fragment and smiled at her little boy whom had grown up.

"Thank you Shippo," she smiled a small smile before heading out the restaurant to make her leave.

"Sesshomaru, please treat her with care. She has seen too much disaster to heal her wounded soul and broken heart. Just do me the favor of watching over her, I have a feeling today she'll break even more… The shard told me that today she loses another close to her heart. I believe it's her family this time…" he looked at the retreating form of Kagome without adverting his gaze he handed the silent lord her address.

"She lives there, I don't know when the things will happen but I do know it is soon."

----------

Kagome had begun her long walk around the block. Her shrine wasn't far from the restaurant but she wanted to stop by the park for a little bit. As she walked her mind began its tumble over many strange thoughts.

Where could the final shard be hidden? I haven't felt the pull of a shard at all since I found the one Shippo had held on to. Maybe, just maybe someone had found it and is hiding it with a spell or something… that could be true. I hope I find the last jewel shard so I don't have to worry about this blasted jewel anymore.

She looked up from the sidewalk to look sideways into the park. She could hear the faint cries of children playing and hear mothers scolding their children for running so much or for harming another. A soft laugh escaped her lips as she remembered old memories of when she was just a child hanging with her little brother at the park with Souta's father.

Her own father had died in a car accident and then her stepfather had died of a rare disease. It was quite terrifying but after some time they all moved on gradually and helped each other get over the pain together.

She continued to walk into the park until she came across a bench. She sat down upon it gracefully and quietly while she allowed her mind to wander even more into its silent bliss.

It wasn't until an hour later that she was disturbed, but this time it was by her little brother.

"Sis, let's head home. Mom was beginning to worry when you didn't show up for lunch."

"All right Souta let's go home." The two began their walk back to the shrine to see their mother. They had kept each other amused with silly conversations.

"So what do you think mom is planning for dinner?" Souta asked.

"Probably more of that creepy bean casserole, let's hope this time she makes it without the eyeballs," the two giggled at her small fun.

"Or she might make that one dish that looked like there was blood gushing out of it every time you stabbed it with your fork and then you'd hear this moaning sound too," this only added more fuel to the fire. The two were laughing so hard that they had missed the sirens that whizzed past them rather quickly.

When they rounded the corner to their shrine their laughter died, as did their smiles. Everything was replaced with panic and fear. There were cops, ambulances and a fire truck near the bottom of the shrine steps. They saw two trays being carried down the steps and they ran towards the stairs with quick speed only to be stopped by a few cops.

"I'm sorry but this area is off limits, now trot on home you two."

"This is our home!" Souta cried out.

"Officer what happened here? Where are our mother and grandfather?" Kagome asked while she pulled Souta into a comforting hug. She knew something bad had happened and that neither her nor Souta were going to like it. She held him close for her reassurance and his.

"The woman and old man that were found on this property were badly harmed, I believe the old man had died just a few moments ago and the woman doesn't have much longer to live. It seems as though there was a break in and the two were shot heavily. I would advise you two to find somewhere else to stay the night until we can clear the area. You can go with your mother to the hospital until further arrangements have been made."

They watched as the officer turned away from them to continue his job. The other cops had fled to finish their job as well. This would have been the very first problem that the shrine had ever seen and they hoped it would be the last.

"Kagome?" a voice asked calmly. She looked up to see Shippo and Sesshomaru some distance behind him.

"Shippo…" she sat there and continued to cry her heartbreak out.

"So the jewel was right, you had lost more didn't you?" he saw her nod while a small form of a teenage boy remained hidden against her side crying silently as if there was nothing left in his world. When they tried to pull him away from Kagome they felt the boy hold on even stronger as if she were all he knew and had. When in truth they were all each other had left.

"My grandfather is dead and my mother will pass soon… I can't leave her there alone to die… we have to speak to her once more before she passes…" she watched as his head nodded in approval.

"Let's go, we will accompany you to the hospital."

"What about Sesshomaru, doesn't he have work?"

"He doesn't mind, he had offered to help when I told him the jewel's last wish." He reached a hand out to the girl and pulled her slowly down the steps to the paramedics.

"Which hospital are you all going to take the woman and old man to?"

"North West Hospital," (Okay this is a true hospital, I have been to this hospital and they were kind people so I wanted to put it in this one fic) one of the paramedic's replied.

"We will meet you there," Shippo replied as he pulled Kagome and her still clinging brother to the limo and pulled them into the vehicle, Sesshomaru following not to far behind.

Sesshomaru was a curious dog demon; he wanted to know how this girl could break under this much pressure when in fact she didn't when she was killing demons. This girl left him amazed. He wanted to know as much about her as he could.

It did not take long to get to the hospital nor did it take long to get into the blasted building. They made it up to the desk where a nurse asked the all so disturbing question that she obviously knew the answer to.

"How may I help you?"

"We are here to see Mrs. Higurashi." Shippo stated. He had remembered Kagome's last name even after the five hundred years he never forgot.

"Oh she was just rushed here, I cannot allow anyone but her family into the room, sir"

"I am her daughter and my brother here is her son. These two men are my friends and are considered family within ours." Kagome told the nurse in an unemotional voice while her eyes held her warring emotions.

"Right then, room 206." The nurse responded, "Floor four."

The nurses's voice was saddened at the fact that the two teens were about to lose their own mother. She felt sorry for them.

Kagome only nodded as she began to lead the way to the elevator with the two demons following closely. She continued to hold her brother close to her; she had guided him the whole way from her side. She wouldn't let him go, if she did she felt it would mean his emotions would break away into nothing.

No, she would be the only one to lose her carefree self this day not him.

They entered the elevator silently and exited it silently. The only noise that had entered the silence was Souta's sobs and sniffles but nothing else. They walked down the hall silently until they came to the door.

She pushed the door open and felt the calming aura of her mother wash over the room and pull on her. She moved towards the only taken bed within the room and stood next to a chair near the bed. She slowly pulled her little brother from her side and slid him into the chair softly.

She made quick movements towards her mother's limp form.

"Oka-san?" she whispered softly. Even though it was soft and barely heard she saw her mother's eyes open to stare into her eyes.

Her mother held so much strength even though she was lying upon her own deathbed. She saw that her mother held no pain upon her features. Her body must have become numb to the pain long ago.

"Kagome, my dear. I heard his voice and managed to dodge the shooters enough to prolong what would have killed me instantly. He's waiting for you; he has so much he wants to say. Please don't leave him there, he has atoned for his crime and is ready to return to you as your friend.

"I will not order you to free him but just try to understand. Go home and listen for him. He is there and waiting for you. I must tell you one more thing… I feel my passing coming soon so let me tell you this one last thing."

"Tell me Oka-san."

"There is a box in the attic of our shrine, the attic door is in your closet. You will find the box there and that box is only meant for you to open. It was the last gift from your father before he passed on. It was meant for you and I am sorry for not giving it to you sooner. It probably would have saved us a lot of trouble."

Kagome watched as her mother lay upon the bed laughing softly at her own stupidity.

"There is money in the bank for both you and Souta to continue to live upon the shrine with no worries. The bank owes us so much and would never tear down that shrine since it was our shrine that saved them all." Her mother stopped talking after that to cough repeatedly.

She watched her mother cough continuously while coughing up red matter up on to her hands while her eyes held unshed tears. Her gaze held Kagome's tightly. She refused to show weakness in front of her children but it was the curse of death himself. He came, came to claim who ever had the mark upon them and this time he came for her.

"Ka…go…me…take…ca…re…"

"OKA-SAN!" Kagome screamed as she stumbled over her own to feet and slid to the floor in an emotionless heap. She refused to move from her spot. She soon felt her younger brother crawling into her embrace to try and cheer her up from her lost form but it seemed as though she was far to gone to be saved.

The two forms in a state of depression remained sitting upon the floor refusing to move while the other two figures in the room watched the two while a plan was silently being formed.

----------

The two children of the shrine were being led up the shrine steps carefully. But somewhere along the lines of the beginning of the steps they had to go from leading them up the steps to carrying Kagome up the steps while Souta continued to hold his sister's hand possessively.

After the many struggles of getting up the steps they had made it to the front door of the home. They entered the small home and moved to lay her upon the couch carefully. Shippo left the living room to stand in the kitchen. He went to the fridge and began to cook something worthy of dinner.

Soon Sesshomaru joined him in the Kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table effortlessly.

"Kagome will have a hard recovery, at least her brother will be easier to recover." Shippo stated while he cooked.

"That girl will have no happy ending," Sesshomaru thought out loud.

"No, she will, she deserves that happy ending. The last shard is the last strip of her soul. When all the pieces are together then she will be whole again. The one who holds the final shard will be the one to heal her pains and make the sadness fade away. You will do that Sesshomaru, I know you are the only one who can."

"Kitsune, you know not what grounds you're walking upon."

"I do know what grounds I walk upon. Both her and you do not notice the bond you both have. I have seen it whenever you chose to fight Inuyasha. I saw the way you looked at her. I'm not stupid. I know you are more fond of her then you let on, why else would you have accepted what I asked you to?"

A growl was his only answer, "Well how the mighty have fallen."

"_She's hurt… Help her… brother help her…"_ Inuyasha's voice echoed throughout the kitchen.

"Inuyasha, wow her mother told the truth," Shippo stammered in surprise.

----------

demon: Okay well there you have it! Sorry for the long wait I was busy thinking of ideas for this one… and uh the deaths in this one well they were needed for the fic, it was the only way it was going to mesh with the plot! Sorry!

-Runs and hides from the angry readers-

Please send some reviews!!

Ja Ne!!


	3. Chapter 3

Demon: Wow I didn't know that I hadn't updated this fic for almost two years… thank you for reminding me! I got so many reviews and rates from just posting after the long wait… maybe I should do that again- (sees people raising pitchforks and stakes as well as pillars of light) –or maybe not! I will update more often if I can! Please don't rush to kill me!

I don't come with a warrantee!!

You know what, my friend asked me the strangest question the other day. 'What is your favorite planet?'

I answered 'None.'

'Why is that?'

'They took my favorite planet out of the solar system.'

'What?!'

'Well you know Pluto right? Well that's my favorite.'

'Okay what's your second favorite?'

'Mars.'

'Why?'

'It's moons.'

'What about it's moons?'

'It has three!'

'What about three?'

'OCD says three!!' Well that was when she decided to walk away from the conversation for a bit… (Sighs) only my best friend and I understand the whole 'OCD says three' thing. Besides it all rhymes. The D and three!

Okay now on to the awaited chapter!

----------

The last shard to my soul.

Chapter three.

Kagome mulled over the fact that her mother was now dead. She felt so cold and empty inside that she knew that she would probably die from loneliness in a few years if she kept this depression this deep. She was practically drowning in her depression.

She felt a light squeeze upon her hand so she looked up to find her little brother starring at her with his soulless eyes. He had on a fake smile while he himself had sat there trying to rebuild his own broken soul. To lose a mother at such a young age would devastate anyone.

She soon decided that she would be strong for her brother; she would live to keep him happy. She would not allow him to fall into the depression she felt. She was going to bring him back into the light.

"Souta let's go take a look at that box my father left me," she suggested in a calm yet soft voice. She saw a light flicker across his eyes to show some warmth of happiness. She didn't know what it was from or for but she felt a calm race across her soul softly.

"Hai," her brother replied with a joyful tone.

The two stood up slowly and made their way to the stairs quietly. The looked around for a slit second before bounding up the stairs as quietly as possible. When they made it to the top Kagome took a chance and glanced down the stairs. She sighed a quick sigh after finding no one at the bottom.

They had made it unnoticed and that made her proud.

The two headed towards her room silently. They had made sure every move they made was silent and well taken. They avoided the area's that would make noises and alert the two demons below.

When they reached the room they two darted in and shut the door quietly while Kagome moved to her closet door. She flung the door open as carefully as possible. She searched for the attic door endlessly until Souta pointed it out. The door was hidden against the wall carefully.

She looked at the door and pulled it open. It was dark for a few seconds before lights lit up automatically. It was like magic to their eyes.

Souta latched on to Kagome's left arm carefully as the two made their way in through the door. The had to make a sharp turn into the closet attic but when they did they felt their hearts stop dead in it's tracks. There in front of them laid another staircase. How a staircase was hidden in her closet was amazing. No one would have believed it unless they looked for themselves.

The two slowly made their way up the steps, they were careful not to make a noise. The surprising thing was that the steps never made a squeaking noise; they acted like brand new steps instead of old ones.

Once they reached the top they came face to face with a door. The key was still in the door; the owner left it there carelessly. She turned the key and opened the door. With a quick glance around the so-called attic she found it to look like an extra room. There was a bed, a desk and a few boxes but only thing that stood out the most was the rectangular black box near the bed.

She headed over to it with Souta still clinging closely to her arm. She wasn't about to tell him to go back downstairs because she knew he was in need of family support and so was she.

When they reached the box she knelt down to grasp the box by one of the handles and pulled it out from under the bed. Souta decided to let his sister go and sit down on the bed to watch her look through the unknown box.

Kagome glanced at the box silently while hoping this is the correct box that her mother had told her about. Her fingers numbly traced over the latch before she forced it to open. A resounding click could be heard bouncing off the walls lightly. With a soft sigh she lifted the lid to peer inside.

She found a few strange things on top. She pulled out an old ball kimono with a few hair utensils. She starred at them for a second before placing them upon the floor next to her.

She darted back to the box with her curious eyes. They peered in to catch a glimpse of an old book as well as a small map. There was a weird device that looked strange at first but something else caught her eye, it was a letter. It was addressed to her. She grabbed it and opened the envelope to read it carefully. The handwriting was definitely a little old but still readable.

_Dear Kagome, my precious angel,_

_I sit here at this desk writing you the final thing I have to offer you in your destiny; I do hope you get this. I have seen what your future will hold and I do not like it, but I must help you get through it for that is what I was given the duty of doing. If your are reading this then I must be dead and your mother had finally given up and told you where it was hidden._

_I will tell you this, I have placed a device within the box to help you find what you wish it to find no matter what it is the device will find it at all cost. The kimono I have placed in there was passed down through our family for the first daughter but as it seems my family bore only males, I know your laughing and that's cold._

_Well I must tell you a secret. What secret you might ask. Well this is a family secret and you are the only one effected by this secret since you were the first female born of our family line since the first generation many millennia's ago._

_You must not fall in love with a demon, my daughter it will bring the end of our line. You will be the last. If you fall in love with a demon everything will change. The fates had promised me that they would not allow you to fall in love with a demon, as long as you stay away from that well._

_The reason why I have warned you it is because once you fall in love with a demon the ancestry in out family bloodline will activate. You will become what our family has denied for thousands of years. My dear you will become a demon yourself, and you will ascend to the great powers of the Kamis' themselves I do not wish that upon you my dear._

_Please heed my warning; we cannot have another powerful female with the grasps of the gods in her hands. We don't wish that upon the world. We are the descendents of the gods and I wish to keep that blood locked away but if you release the blood all hell with break loose._

_Demons with go on rampages and the gods will come to only aid you not the other human mortals. We must sustain the balance at all costs. I have placed an egg with the box and once you touch this egg a creature of your heart and soul will be set free, what it will be I do not know. All I can hope is that you are a pure child still when you touch this egg._

_I'll also let you in on one more secret, this room has hidden me well from everyone and it did hide me from you. For I am not really dead, you can find me just wish and you will find me. I just hope it isn't too late. I must keep the blood sealed away and you must find me so I can reseal the blood within you._

_Come find me my dear daughter…_

_-Your father._

Kagome could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She had already jumped past fate with the well and did fall in love with a demon, a half demon.

Souta jumped to his feet when he heard his sister's distressed cry and moved to her side in seconds. He began to comfort her as he watched her hand drop back into the box to grasp an egg that was the size of three chicken eggs.

"That's huge!" he exclaimed just as a soft glow surrounded the egg. The two watched as the egg melted in on its self. They watched as the egg took a form of a small six tailed fox demon. Kagome giggled at the slight memory of a certain show she once watched when she was quite younger.

She held the creature carefully as it began to speak, "My name is Suki, my lady."

"My lady? Me? No way I'm just Kagome and this here is my little brother Souta," Kagome replied as she lifted her other hand to pet the small fox lightly. She soon heard a purr before she heard two growls behind the three of them.

On the count of three seconds Kagome and Souta both turned their heads in the same direction at the very same time to see the two demons from downstairs right there behind them.

"Sesshomaru… Shippo… what do you guys want?" Kagome asked.

"What are you doing up here?" Shippo asked.

"Looking through what my father gave me but it seems the fates were playing with even him. The blood in my family line must be a lie as well because nothing happened."

"Explain," Sesshomaru ordered. Kagome only held up the two-page letter in the air for him to grasp. She wasn't surprised when he appeared in front of her and grasped it or when she heard Suki growling at the stoic lord. What did surprise her was when he growled back with a killer glare before reading the letter.

"Lady Kagome, he shouldn't read that! It was your father's legacy!" Suki cried out.

"My father's legacy? You mean that liar, he's alive and he's waiting for me to appear on his doorstep asking for his help. No thank you," Kagome growled out. She was happy her father was alive but she was mad at him for hiding from them for so long.

"This is impossible, no one can have that much power, and no mere mortal can hold such power."

"Well excuse me for my father's thoughts," Kagome grumbled as she fished back into the chest to pull out a necklace that had the same marking on the envelope upon it within the crystal. She also pulled out the small device that her father said would help her find whatever she wished it to find.

It was a small device with a computer screen that would tell you words and it was connected to a string so she could place it around her neck for safekeeping. She placed the necklace with the symbol within the crystal around her neck to only feel her body absorbing it into herself. She went to grasp it to find it missing.

"Where did it go?" Kagome squealed.

"Where did what… Kagome?"

"Yes Shippo?"

"Since when did you have that crest upon your forehead?"

"What crest?"

"Uh the crest of blue orb with wings incased in an ice crystal?"

"Wait that was what I just placed around my neck!"

"Um sis, there's a note sticking out of the book."

Kagome reached into the box and pulled out both the book and the note carefully. She looked at the note carefully and read the writing out loud, "_**Kagome my dear if you try to place the necklace on be warned. It will disappear into your flesh and reappear upon your flesh as a crest. Where it appears depends on your heart and if the fates had done as I have requested. If so then it should appear upon your chest away from all eyes but your own. If not then I am afraid you have unlocked the blood of our ancestry and will become the power when you find that demon.**_"

"No wonder I liked Kagome, she was from a royal family like my own," Shippo responded and saw Sesshomaru nod his head in a simple 'As did I'.

"But Shippo, I sealed him within the tree. The one my father speaks of is no more."

"Not true, in fact he is still here watching you from that very place. You have the choice to unlock his prison cage from his five hundred year sleep or leave him to remain hidden from others," Shippo responded.

"I can really free him?"

"Yes you can."

"I will free him so he can feel his freedom once more, but if he hurts me again I may not know what I'll do next time," Kagome sighed as she pulled herself to her feet. She looked down at Souta and Suki and gave them a soft smile before holding the book and the device closer before heading down the stairs to her room while Souta grabbed the kimono as well as the utensils and followed after her.

Sesshomaru and Shippo followed after them with Suki bounding down the steps before them. They could only marvel at how she was. She was only six inches tall and seven inches long without counting her tails. How she could go that fast was a mystery.

Kagome and Souta deposited the items upon the bed before heading out to the god tree. Souta held his sister's hand lightly while Suki sat upon one of Kagome's shoulders peacefully. Sesshomaru and Shippo were not to far behind them.

"So Inuyasha you are still in this world," Kagome whispered lowly as she reached her other hand up and placed it upon the tree's bark. She could feel the heartbeat from within the tree. It took her a few seconds for everything to click, the heartbeats were not the tree but Inuyasha proving her was still there and alive. She leaned in against the tree while Souta and Suki backed away to let her think.

"Oh Inuyasha, I'm sorry. Please release him, he's had his long punishment and I believe he is ready to face the world once more," Kagome whispered into the tree's bark.

She felt a pulse from the tree a few times before a whispered call reached her ears, "My child… your wish… is our command…"

She backed away as the tree glowed a light blue before a form slipped from the tree's hold. The red clad form fell to the ground in a heap upon the ground at her feet. She watched as his ears flattened against his skull in fear of her reaction, in fear of her pain and most of all in regret for the pain he caused her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome cried as she knelt down to pull him into a hug. She ignored his whimper and the two growls from behind. She knew whom they were from but she did not care. She had just gained back a long lost friend who had grown a backbone from within the tree.

"Kagome, I'm sorry I tried to warn them but it was too late," Inuyasha whimpered.

"I know it's okay."

Inuyasha brought his arms up and wrapped them around her in a light hug. She pulled back slowly just as a new set of arms was placed around her possessively. She tried to look over her shoulder but she couldn't see the owner of the arms.

"Inuyasha a little help?" Kagome whined when she couldn't see her capture so she looked back towards Inuyasha to find his face in a look of horror, "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Nothing!" He quickly answered while his eyes did not dart from her capture.

"Whose got their bloody hands on me?" Kagome whined. A menacing growl met as an answer to her question.

"Do I even want to know?" Kagome squeaked.

"Kagome, please just stay still till he calms down," Shippo replied while he motioned for Inuyasha to come with him, "Ah Souta is it? Well can you and Suki come this way with me to find something for Inuyasha to wear since he can't run around the city in his dirty rags?"

"But what about my sister?"

"She will be fine, we just need to help clean up Inuyasha, he needs a major bath," Inuyasha became pale on that note.

"Bath?" he panicked.

"Yes, you smell. Let's go!" The three plus a six-tailed fox had gone inside leaving a stuck Kagome and an out of control Sesshomaru.

"Uh Sesshomaru, can I ask why you are touching me? You always hated humans so why get near me?"

Kagome felt him pulled her closer, when the gravity shift became a notice she screamed and clutched to whatever was near her to grab. That thing she latched on to was Sesshomaru's shirt. Some how she had turned in his grasp and was now facing his chest while sitting sideways upon his lap.

She looked up to see deep scarlet eyes starring down at her while his hands continued to hold her tight and closely. She saw his head lower to hide within the crook of her neck while he took in her scent carefully trying to memorize it while trying to calm himself.

"Sesshomaru, please answer me?" She felt something wet drag across her jugular before a set of sharp fangs grazed over it lightly. She shivered since it sent a tickling sensation through her body.

"Please Sesshomaru stop it," she moaned out softly as he continued his ministrations to her neck softly. A few moments later she watched through hazy eyes as he lifted his head to stare into her face before he leaned in to claim her lips in a terrifying claim that would make any wish they could be the lucky one instead.

She saw that his were normal before he kissed her but she did not deny him what he wanted not even when his tongue grazed her lip lovingly. She had allowed him access. She battled him for dominance and she lost the battle.

She felt him pull back to stare into her eyes for a few moments before he spoke.

"It seems you do have a calming effect."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do what you did?"

"I do not need to explain."

"You do, Inuyasha was-" her sentence was cut short when Sesshomaru kissed her once more.

"Do not speak of him in my presence."

"Why did 'he' look so horrified then?" She grinned at her walk around the name 'Inuyasha'.

"Ask him."

"I asked you!"

"My beast."

"What about your beast?" She asked while he pulled the two of them up off the ground. He began to walk away from her as his words bounced onto the wind towards her.

"It chose you." She stood there trying to put the pieces of the puzzle into place while the demon lord walked back into the house to leave the confused puzzle solver to solve this newfound puzzle alone for the time being.

----------

Demon: Okay there is no second author's note. But if you have questions feel free to ask. Sadly I have to get back to my beta-ing I've just remembered that yesterday since I was busy playing 'clean the garage' with my mother that I couldn't edit a few chapters lol.

I do hope you ask some questions and rate my fic and of course send in them lovely reviews like wildfire and I'll be updating as much as possible!

Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Demon: Wow I could not believe all the reviews I had just received from last chapter. My heart swelled in appreciation! What surprised me the most was that someone I was reading from had read this very fiction. I dropped dead off my chair in surprise.

Okay well maybe I should be writing the next chapter before I have to disappear to Toastmasters with my parents.

Uh what's Toastmasters you ask; well it's a place where all these strange people ranging from all ages get together in these meetings once a week. Normally it's on a Tuesday. Well they speak speeches in under a limited time. They have to make their speech last longer then two minutes but under seven minutes.

You can speak about anything really. Well that's what the Toastmasters can do but if you're a Table Topic Master you have to make up something right then and there when you're given the topic. It's quite amusing to hear some of the things they come up with. I had a blast at the Toastmasters' regional stand off a few months back.

I never thoughts a Toastmasters champion would show up at this thing so it caught me by surprise. But anyways this guy actually had every adult in the room up and jumping along with him, me no I wasn't joining in because I was sitting in the corner of the room at the table I had been at with my family. I was just in so much shock and surprise that I was laughing at them all.

Man we even got to play this game where we'd come up with as story that had a moral to it. Well me being evil, creative and all I told my stepfather we should make fun of the Toastmasters champion. They had all agreed that poor guy did not know what he had just gotten himself into lol. We told the most humiliating story about him that left him actually wondering what we had playing through our heads.

I am the mastermind behind evil, whom is my master and loyal companion. Well the story was amusing and all but left me feeling dull because my evil kink in my mind was gone and I just wanted to cause more evil chaos. Sadly I couldn't because we were at a restaurant, damn.

Oh I hope I did not bore you with this long boring story!

Without further ado I present to you the next chapter!

----------

The last shard to my soul.

Chapter four.

Inuyasha stood in between the bathroom door and an evil Shippo. The sound of running water only made his want to run more than anticipated. He wanted to run and get away from the crazy fox, kitsune and human boy.

"The water is done," Souta called out from behind Inuyasha somewhere near the bathtub filling with water.

"Good job Souta," came Shippo's sly reply as he moved a step closer to Inuyasha.

"No bath bad!" Inuyasha squawked while his eyes darted for a way out.

"No Inuyasha bath good," Shippo grinned with mischief.

"Not happen kit!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"I can always get big bad Kagome up here to force you to take your bath but that would also mean Sesshomaru would help as well. Okay well Inuyasha you choose the easy way or the hard way?"

"Easy way," Inuyasha replied in a whine.

"Good, now get in there and get those rags off. Then get in that tub and bathe! If you need help Souta will help you," Shippo grumbled out while Suki giggled about his discomfort with the hanyou in front of him.

After a few whines and whimpers with the threat of Kagome's magic word still holding threat over his head he finally decided to bathe as he was told to with much needed help from Souta about the things he was meant to use to cleanse.

When an hour had come and gone it was then that Inuyasha had reappeared from behind the closed door of the bathroom dressed for the real world as a regular teenager in baggy clothes as well as a baseball cap to hide his furry triangles atop his silver head.

"Wow he cleaned up well, good job you three," Kagome exclaimed from the living room doorway with Sesshomaru standing directly behind her hovering over her like a fly hovers a bright light or some kind of food.

"Well it's all in a days work," Shippo joked.

"It's like last time he took a bath here except this time he cooperated," Souta announced.

"Well now he looks just as smug as the rest of them teen's on the street," Sesshomaru added.

"Hm, your right! But that's just how he is," Kagome smiled a calm smile as the thoughts of her mother's death far from her mind. Her best friend was back and he surrogate son was too, but the whole Sesshomaru thing was still confusing but comforting all the same.

Her and her brother could probably become their happy old selves once again. Yeah they probably could and no one was there to stop this new happiness that was building up within them.

"How about we go out to eat dinner," Shippo asked.

"Okay but I need to do something really quick, I shall return," Kagome stated as she ran past them and up the stairs but before the stairs she had grabbed Suki eagerly. The four males just starred at her retreat with amusement especially when she nearly stumbled over her own feet once she made it to the top of the steps.

She made her way up and into her room quickly while the six-tailed female fox just clung to her as she rounded the corner into the room.

Kagome walked up to her vanity and placed the little fox down to open a drawer. She pulled out her make up kit to apply something to cover the symbol upon her forehead carefully until it was completely concealed. **(Oh just a small note, I'm not much of a make up girl so I'll never know make up and won't try so please don't yell at me for it okay! Thank you now on ward!)**

Suki watched as her mistress fumbled through her make up kit to apply something to conceal her marking. She also watched as her hands darted into another drawer to pull out a small purse backpack. **(Yes those do exist! Lmao!)** She just looked at her mistress with a strange look before she felt herself being forced into the contraption.

"Mistress!!" Suki cried.

"I can't let you walk around the town so I'm putting you in here till we are out and at a place to eat. Don't worry I'll feed you silly I wouldn't kill you. I want people to believe you're a stuffed animal not a real breathing fox demon," Kagome replied as she soon felt the fox relax and enter the bag.

She looked over at her closet before resting the bag upon the vanity. She walked over to her closet and changed into something more presentable to wear to a restaurant. She pulled out a nice light blue dress that matched her stormy gray blue eyes. She of course chose to wear her blue sneakers instead of heels.

With one of her hands she flattened the thigh-length dress before reaching back on to the vanity for the bag. Once she had it in her hands she carefully zipped the bag up some but she did leave it open enough for her to breathe while she carefully placed the bag up her right should while the other strap hung limply with the bag leaning at a slant.

"Okay time to go," Kagome notified herself as she put away her make up kit and headed down the steps towards the others.

"Okay let's go," Kagome squealed as she bounded down the steps. Once she reached the bottom she felt Sesshomaru hovering over her once again.

"Sesshomaru, as much as I like the calming presence but I do hate to be hovered by flies," she had tried to make it sound nice but it came out in a growl.

"Uh Kagome, that would be a little hard for him because you see he is um…" Shippo tried to explain but the look in Sesshomaru's red eyes just made it hard.

"What he's trying to say is that lord fluffy butt over there is going through a hard time with his beast and he needs to be near someone with a calming aura," Inuyasha supplied with his eyes on the front door with his back to them.

"I don't understand," Kagome mumbled. The short silence was interrupted when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer.

He began to whisper into her ear, "There is some thing's better off left not understood."

"But I wanna know!" she pleaded.

"Maybe you will find out later in life," he whispered into her ear as his tongue flickered out to lick the soft shell of her ear lightly before he felt her relax in his grip. He was pleased by this action but did not express it or show it.

"We head out now," he ordered the others to head down to the car.

"How will we fit everyone into the car?" Shippo asked.

"I will be taking my own and you other's will ride in the limo," Sesshomaru supplied as he reached for the bag upon her shoulder to give it to Souta, "you boy will take the fox with you, her smell is getting on my nerves."

"Why I never!" the small form of the back remarked angrily.

"Whoa the bag talked," Inuyasha stated dumbfounded.

"Um Inuyasha, in the bag is Suki," Souta stated as he unzipped the bag to show off the fox to Inuyasha's eyes.

"This is why you father doesn't want you liking these foul men of demon blood," Suki growled.

"She cannot hear you from her peaceful set of mind fox," Sesshomaru inwardly grinned at the fox's displeasure.

He pulled Kagome up into his arms as he moved out the front doors down to his car that now stood waiting at the bottom of the steps thanks to one of his servants. He noticed the other four behind him following the whole way down the shrine steps.

"Which restaurant?" Shippo asked.

"That one that I like," was his only reply as he slid Kagome into the passenger side before heading over to the driver's side.

"Alright, we shall meet you there," Shippo stated as he entered the limo with the other two plus a carried fox follow after him.

----------

Kagome starred out the window of the passenger side while fiddling with the small device that lay around her neck. Her fingers ran across its glossy screen before her mind went into a soft hum of peace as the scenery passed them silently.

Sesshomaru had stolen a few glances at the girl in the seat next to him as his beast began to enter his consciousness to speak to him about nonsense again.

_What do you want now?_ he silently asked the beast in his head.

'Why must you be so cold?'

_You are entering my train of thought so I have a right._

'Rude much, well I have meaning to ask you something.'

_What is it? Make it quick I want to spend as less time with you as possible._

'I wonder if someone did wedge a stick up your ass.'

_Is that all you wanted to ask?_

'No! When are you going to tell her?'

_Tell whom what?_

'You know who and you damn well know what!'

_Enlighten me oh beast of this Sesshomaru._ He could feel a small headache coming as he rounded the corner of a street.

'You must tell her our ways, I want her and you do to-'

_I never said I wanted her._

'You didn't but I know you do, you have wanted her since the first time you saw her in our father's tomb. You know our soul was meant for her and no one else. That letter even proved she's more worthy of us.'

_That letter tells of a war if she falls in love with a demon such as us. It will only bring destruction._

'But she is special, she was made for us. She had been born from a long line of males for millenniums and now that she was born she had been gifted with a soul to match our dark one.'

_You do have some point but I cannot take her. He still holds her heart._

'A small detail we can change, just earn her trust and love first.'

_She will not be an easy target._

'We both love the challenge this will grant us.'

_This you are correct about. I will give her a good run that she will never forget even if she still chooses him._

'She will not chose him she will chose us as one.'

_Now be gone, I must think of a way to bring in under our protection to make her love us._

'Hai, I'm leaving but remember this, treat her like a flower if not she will wilt.' He could feel the beast leave his mind peacefully.

With one more glance towards the girl sitting in the passenger seat a small smile graced his lips as he pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.

After he parked his car he walked over to the passenger side to pull the door open. He reached a hand inside for her to take it and that she did. She had grabbed a hold of his hand and helped her out of the car. When he moved her out of the way he shut the door and locked the car before retaking her hand.

The two walked up to the restaurant arm in arm. They were unaware of the evil glares they were given by the other guests coming to eat at the very same restaurant.

They had entered the opened door of the restaurant while the door boy looked as Sesshomaru with jealousy as well as something a kin to worshiping the very land the man walked on. Sesshomaru only smirked as they walked up to the booth not to far from the door.

"Why Mr. Tashio, what a surprise! Just a table of two this evening?" the small waiter asked.

"No, it will be a small party of five, three other's are still on their way here," Sesshomaru replied.

"Hai, well please this way Sir," the young man smiled as he led the two to a table in the back hidden away from everyone. This section was the V.I.P. section. It was a very hidden area that was secluded from the rest of the restaurant and that was one reason why Sesshomaru liked this restaurant.

"Here are the menu's Sir and Miss. What can I get you to drink? Tonight the Yumemiru Tonbo **(dragonfly dreamer)** has brought in the finest wine that would even meet your interest Mr. Tashio," the young man stated.

"I'd like to try this wine some other time, tonight I will just have tea," Sesshomaru replied.

"And you Miss?"

"Hm, can I just have a cola hold the ice please," Kagome replied with a smile as she picked up the menu.

The young waiter walked away just before Kagome's mouth nearly hit the floor.

"This is all way to expensive!" she gasped in surprise.

"Do not worry about the price, act as if it is not there. You will not be paying for it so do not worry yourself about the cost," he announced as he looked at her instead of even looking at the menu.

"But… I could never make someone pay for me, this is to much to burden some-"

"Oh Kagome, we would love to treat you. You are after all apart of our pack," Shippo stated as he moved to sit in the seat next to her. Souta took the seat on the opposite side of her across from Shippo while Inuyasha took the seat next to Shippo.

Souta placed the bag down on the seat next to him on the empty seat and watched as Suki popped her head out of the bag carefully.

"If you say so Shippo," Kagome finally caved in under their persuasion.

"What shall we order?" Shippo asked as he riffled through the menu.

"I was thinking maybe about this…"

----------

Dinner had carried on with soft chatting as well as some soft music playing in the background. It kept the peaceful atmosphere in the room.

Kagome couldn't concentrate through most of dinner because she felt eyes upon her, not just any eyes, the eyes of Sesshomaru. It unnerved her in many ways, but she did not show it. She had kept a calm composure throughout dinner. She chatted friendly to her family that she knew and loved.

Come towards the end of dinner one question popped up that caught the ears of all at the table.

"So Kagome where will you stay? At the Sunset Shrine or at someone's home?"

"Well…" she looked down to her silent brother for his choice, what he chose would be her choice, "Souta, you choose. Where you go I will definitely follow."

Everyone glance to the boy for the answer they all wished to know but it seemed he had other plans rolling in his head.

"Where will Inuyasha be staying?" he asked.

"Why does that matter?" Inuyasha asked.

"It will help me decide," Souta replied.

"Probably with Shippo or Lord Fluffy here." Said 'Lord Fluffy' had released a low threatening growl in Inuyasha's direction.

"Shippo where do you live?" Souta asked as his eyes looked in his direction.

"I live in a home near Sesshomaru since he has helped raise me after Sango and Miroku passed on."

"Souta have you thought of it yet?" Kagome asked as she reached a hand over to pat her little brother on the shoulder lovingly. When she saw his head nod she questioned him what his choice was.

"I choose to stay with my sister with her choice since it seems she's chosen a place herself," he answered with a mischievous grin that put Shippo to shame.

They looked toward Kagome as she sat there looking stiff. She looked to have seen a ghost or felt one from the way she looked. When her head did a one-eighty in one direction they all knew something was up.

"Kagome?"

"Sis, what's wrong?"

"Oka-san?"

"Mistress?"

"Hn?"

**(Now I know you could guess each of them lmao!)** Kagome carefully stood from her seat to walk towards the open area with many people eating at small tables with their dates, friends or even family. She looked around for the strange aura that called to her. It was making her go insane. The calling was driving her up the wall to brink of insanity.

Her eyes darted right then left and then right again. The others were behind her watching. It was until Suki jumped up on top of her shoulder that she moved towards a table sitting a set of four people. She noticed that two sets of eyes caught hers in shock while the other two continued unnoticed. That was until she stepped in front of the table.

"K-k-k-Kag-Kagome?" one of the shocked set of eyes asked.

"Hai it is me Kouga. It's nice to see you again Ayame-chan as well as you to Ginta. How's Hakkaku? I hope he's okay," Kagome smiled warmly at the three while ignoring the silent fourth person.

----------

Demon: Should I end it here?

Chazer: That would be mean since you know you would be hurting yourself.

Demon: How so?

Chazer: You want to continue so if you stop here you'll be typing the next chapter in seconds.

Demon: Oh true, okay I'm going to continue now!!

----------

"Wow Sis, your still alive! We thought you died when you disappeared! Hakkaku is fine he'll be so happy to hear your okay and back!" Ginta replied in a cheerful voice.

"How Kagome? Wait a second dog turd is here to?" Kouga questioned while Ayame held on to his hand.

"Well Ginta I'm glad Hakkaku is fine and Kouga, this is my real time… well the whole Inuyasha is here is um well, I just unsealed him from the god tree earlier this afternoon."

Kagome watched as Suki jumped off her shoulder to growl at the man sitting silently at the table. She lightly placed a hand on her small head to clam the small angry six-tailed fox.

"Easy girl, oh and father, it's not a nice evening to see you but since fate has dealt me a crappy set of cards and I have made whatever game possible out of those pathetic cards. It seems I have a full house now all with the fact that my mother died this afternoon and I find old friends and family from my time in the well oh plus you are talking to more of my family from the feudal era.

"I hope you had a nice conversation because now you're going to answer some of my questions starting with this blood curse." Kagome growled at him causing shivers to ride up every demon's spine especially Suki's.

"My dear I never meant for anything bad to happen, the fates had promised me that much," she heard her father reply.

"Well they sure didn't keep their deal for long because when I reached the age of fifteen my life was thrown into the past to protect a jewel that has brought me nothing but despair and I still have to find the final shard for everything to be righted again."

"Okay, let's just do this talking somewhere more private," her father asked.

"Back at our table is fine, is that alright with you Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked without looking away from her father.

"Yes let's all understand this curse," Sesshomaru replied as the nine of them plus a fox made their way back up to the V.I.P. area. They all sat down but every eye remained on Kagome's father.

"So start explaining," she ordered.

"Yes Mr. Higurashi, please do explain." Kouga equipped. Everyone quickly got comfortable before the long run of questions began. The waiter did not even bother to return at the time, he saw it as a private moment that needed no interruptions.

"It started with the very first generation when a god ventured upon the earth and found a lovely Inu demoness. She was very beautiful. She also happened to be of the sacred pure white Inu clan. But the god saw that he could over rule the courts of that time so he decided to bed the demoness.

"She bore him a female heir, exactly what he wanted. You see because if she weds herself to a human first then she will bore a human girl first then males. The female heir was a full demon with godly abilities but she was not strong enough to take up a position in the heavens. She however was granted into the courts because she was full Inu and not a hanyou of some sort.

"Her mother had told her to only wed a demon and so she did but the thing is the god punished the woman he gave life to. He murdered the mate she took and only allowed her to bare her pups but give them to her mother to raise as her own and the true mother of the pups were to never see them again. She of course was thrown from the courts by the god's force. She lived alone and broken till a human family took her in.

"She fell in love with the son of the family that took her in and they wedded. But that was when the curse began. The child that was to born first died in her womb and the twin who was a boy was born. The son of the family that took her in was apart of a bloodline that could cancel out the god's will. That bloodline continued one for many thousands of years.

"If a girl was born the mother would kill the girl either before the child is born or after the child was born. Since the one who started the curse did not wed a human first he cursed the family line to have a girl that was ascend to his throne as the proper heir to his title.

"All were jealous of the daughter's granted placement so they all wished they were never born to take such a liberty. If the girl born were to fall in love with a demon and have the demon announce the love back to her then she will ascend to the heavens above to claim what is her birth right but in doing so causes the uproar of all.

"Demons fight for the title to be called her mate since she will always be forced to live upon the mortal plane but be allowed to ascend when she wants. If she is caught within this war the gods' and I do mean all of them will help to keep her safe since she was their treasure.

"Mortals would fall in this battle and Demons will burn under all the gods' might powers. Kagome please don't fall in love with a demon, I beg of you. We couldn't bear to kill you like our ancestors did. We wanted you to live a peaceful life since we saw no more demons as a close threat to reawaken the curse."

Kagome starred at her father for a few minutes before she raised a napkin to her forehead to while away the make up that concealed the mark. When she was finished wiping away what was there she opened her eyes to look at him while her eyes slightly brimmed with a few tears.

"I'm sorry father, I had received the letter today…"

"Phase one is complete," Suki stated as she glared at the man, "Phase two is almost complete."

"Phase one? Phase two?" Kagome questioned.

"Phase one is where your heart knows you in love but you do not know it and phase two is when you mind figures out who your heart knows you love truly. Then phase three is when you tell the one you love that you love them and finally phase four is when they tell you that they love you back. That leads to the final stage, phase five where you transform and ascend to the heavens to claim your rightful title," her father replied.

"But I already have announced my love to the one I love!" Kagome declared.

"Obviously not the right one then, you have met them that is true but maybe the wrong one to love through your mind. That demon knows what I'm talking about," he replied softly.

"Well could the fate's be any colder?"

"That we could be, Lady Kagome. But only you can find him and then grasp the title you were given at birth by us and the man who sired you family line."

"Huh? Why do you come to me now all of a sudden?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome who are you talking to?" her father asked.

"Everyone hush the fate's are here," Suki ordered.

"Very good Suki, you truly are the pet of the gods and will treat Lady Kagome well. Our father has finally released us. We have come to speak with you My Lady."

"Speak to me about what?"

"Your new destiny with the demon lord."

"What about him?"

"He will be the one you and your brother will stay with and he will be the one to help you find the final shard and help you with your broken soul. He can help mend it and he can help you find your love."

If anyone ever said read between the lines it would have been simple but not for Kagome she was to hard headed to do such and so she thought it was only a simple thing like him helping her find the lover she is in love with instead of him himself.

"How are you so sure he'll help me find this guy and the last shard?"

"He would not mess with the fate's my dear for we had set this all up even your curse… well okay only a little of that, we made sure the blood in your father did not kill you because the gods' have chosen you as the one to ascend."

"Damn," Kagome mumbled as she sat down to stare at the table blankly.

"You will follow our order won't you Lord Sesshomaru legacy of the White Inu Clan?"

"Wait one cotton picking minute! Sesshomaru is from the White Inu clan and he can hear this whole conversation?" Kagome squealed.

"That I am and can."

"He came from the line of the first generation's mother who began the curse but his line was mixed with the Silver Inu Clan as well so much of the heritage has faded but he was given a special seat to guard the female chosen to take the title from the gods. The legend has been passed through that line once the gods came back to tell what they wished to remain a legendary tale passed down through that line. We are right of course, aren't we Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru nodded while Kagome starred dumbfounded at the demon lord.

"Please take care of her Lord Sesshomaru of both the Silver and White Inu Clans as well as the Western lands."

"That I…"

----------

Demon: Now it's so time to end this! I don't need to be giving too much out in this chapter! Well Kouga and Ayame as well as Ginta and Hakkaku are still alive! Don't worry her father gets evil somewhere in the future.

Okay now Sesshomaru being of the White Inu Clan, who saw that one coming? I sure didn't and I was writing it for peeps sake!

All right so send any questions and I will answer them as quickly as my fingers can!

Oh and thank you my lovely reviewers! You know who you are right! Well good, cause if you forgot I'll mention them again lol!

Thanks to:

ElegantPaws- you have made me happy by all measures!! Thanks for the review yet again!

black moon inu- It's actually a six-tailed fox lol. Okay well yeah she met her father in this one!

Avril inuyoukai- I have updated like you wanted!

Solaira- I would have made the bath thing a little longer but I went what the heck and did what I could!

X-19A Infinite Justice- Well I just figured out what happened in this chapter let's wonder about the next one together lol.

g2fan- Well I just updated aren't you glad! It was the next day after your review lol… wait and it was the next day after I posted… damn!

Oh and thanks all of you who reviewed from chapters one and two! As you can see I'm too lazy to go back and check my email for those lol!

Oh and I have returned from Toastmasters so don't worry!

Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Demon: Wow I got a few reviews quickly right after I posted the chapter! I am motivated to type the next chapter now!

Thank you my lovely reviewers!!

Now I'm prepping for this anime convention I am going to this weekend from Friday to Sunday! It's Metro Con!

I'm so happy! I have been waiting for this convention since June of last year, I hear that many voice actors will be there and many surprise guests. Like Japanese musical's! My friend had come face to face with Hyde and Gackt last year and they had told her they would be returning again because she asked them!

If you know the band **Dir en Gray **is said to appear at the convention. The lead singer Kyou is suppose to stalk another one of my friends because she shorter then him. Lol. This is going to be awesome!

Okay well without further ado,

I present the _**Next Chapter!**_

----------

The last shard to my soul.

Chapter five.

"Please take care of her Lord Sesshomaru of both the Silver and White Inu Clans as well as the Western lands."

"That I can do, you have my word," he replied. Kagome just stared at him silently as if she were a mute.

Inuyasha glanced between Kagome and Sesshomaru for some kind of answers but saw none. He grunted before leaning back into his seat while waiting for any kind of information from them to sprout forward.

"They will be staying at my home," Sesshomaru muttered as he glanced towards Kagome catching her gaze with his own.

"Wait she isn't staying with you!" Inuyasha argued. Kagome sighed knowing that another fight would break out. She relaxed in her chair while she let her mind wander on to many things.

She was soon brought out of her thoughts by her little brother Souta when he grasped her hand and pulled her up from her seat. She followed him out of the restaurant to a small bench near the door. She felt that Suki was upon her shoulder being wary of their surroundings.

The duo sat down upon the bench to relax in each other's presence. It was comforting to be near each other to keep their spirits high in joy. They held each other's hand protectively as they sat next to each other closely reliving in each other's silent thoughts.

"Souta, do you want to live in Sesshomaru's place?" Kagome whispered.

"Only if your there with me."

"Of course I'll be with you, you're my little brother. I will never leave your side."

"Good."

"Well?"

"I don't care where we live just so long as we remain together."

"I'd never dream of leaving you, besides if we are ever separated all you have to do is call for Suki and she'll lead me back to you."

She saw him nod as he moved to hug her. She laid an arm around him in a comforting hug. The two remained sitting there silently. They were unaware of the set of gold eyes watching from the door.

"Miko, let's go we shall head back to the shrine for you to pack a few things as well as your brother," Sesshomaru commanded as he walked towards his car. He pressed a button to unlock the doors and he climbed in.

He didn't have long to wait until Kagome and Souta climbed into the back seat together. He watched the two remain in each other's embrace. His beast growled lowly at the thought of it's chosen in the back instead of in the passenger seat next to him. His rational side knew that her brother needed her by the look in his eyes.

Soon his beast was settled back into its cage, but it didn't seem to fall back into a peaceful slumber until he heard her soft voice speaking to him.

"Sesshomaru, what about the other?"

"The ookami and his mate will swing by tomorrow to speak with you. Shippo will be bringing Inuyasha to stay and your father will be returning to the shrine to make some prayers before heading home."

"My father…"

"He has given me his number for you to reach him at if you ever wish to bring him back into your life."

"My heart wishes to forgive him and allow him back into my life but my soul says otherwise. It has a sinking feeling about him for some unknown reason."

"Sis it's okay, we have each other and that's all that family can ask for, right?"

"Right!"

They continued on in silence to the Sunset Shrine. No one exchanged a sound or a word the only thing exchanged was the breathing pattern and heartbeat melody.

When they reached the shrine the two barreled out of the car and up the steps to pack what they could.

Kagome packed a few sets of clothing, and a picture of everyone grouped together in front of a cherry tree at one of the festivals a while back. She grasped the book her father had given her and tosses it into her bag as well as a few other random things.

She stopped at her vanity to grasp a necklace that had been the last gift she'd received from her mother before her death. She held the small locket close to her heart as she headed out the door to Souta's room.

Souta had grabbed a few things like clothing, a few electronics and some other random things. When he finished packing he looked up to see his sister standing in his doorway holding a bag over her shoulder and a box in her hand. Suki was perched up upon her left shoulder comfortably while looking at Souta with a sense of protection for the young boy.

The three slowly made their way down the stairs and out of the house. They first made a stop at the praying stones to pray to their mother and grandfather before heading down the steps and into Sesshomaru's car once again.

They sat silently within the car waiting for their dreaded stop to their new future along their new destiny. Kagome starred out the window while she pet her brother's sleeping head. She moved a hand from her lap near his head to lay it carelessly upon his back while her hand continued to pet him softly.

"We shall be there soon."

"How long?"

"Hn?"

"Time."

"A half hour at the most."

"Good," Kagome sighed as she leaned back against the seat while her eyes continued to gaze out at the darkness that covered the ground endlessly. Her eyes slowly drifted up towards the moon to find that it was the night of the crescent moon.

"I have called my servants to set up your rooms when you two were packing so they should be ready."

"Thank you Sesshomaru, thank you for taking us in."

You do not need to thank me Kagome. His thoughts were running around that one girl in the back seat.

He pulled his car up into the driveway before opening the back door. He pulled Souta up into the grasp of one of his arms while the other grabbed the two's luggage. He headed for the front door with a shocked Kagome following silently.

Kagome shut the door and heard the doors lock. Suki of course was curled up around her neck fast asleep. She then followed after the strange demon lord of her era. She was surprised at the size of the house, but it didn't surprise her that he lived in a secluded area surrounded by trees for miles.

The two made their way into the building that Sesshomaru considered his home.

Once they entered the building a servant caught her eye. His green skin sure made her scowl in reminder of whom it was.

"Jaken," she whispered lowly but it seemed the toad heard her and had a gasp of his own.

"Human!" he screeched.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru's tone was a warning of the storm to come if he continued.

"Yes M'lord?"

"Are the rooms prepared?"

"Hai, they are."

"Good," the soft baritone voice answered his approval before a soft command followed afterwards, "Come Kagome."

She glared at the man's back as he walked away from her with her little brother. With a quick grumble she darted after him. She had followed him up the stairs and past a few doors.

When they finally stopped in front of the seventh door she followed him into it and watched as he placed Souta on to the bed without disturbing his sleeping form.

Kagome quickly darted to the bed while Sesshomaru placed one of the bags down upon a chair. Kagome slid her thin fingers through Souta's hair once more before ordering Suki to stay and watch over him while he slept. Suki of course argued her point.

"But mistress, I can't leave you unguarded through the night!"

"Suki, I'm a grown girl. I know how to take care of my self."

Suki sighed, she had finally given into her mistress' ways, "Yes mistress, I will stay with him."

"Good-"

"But so long as that mutt stays away from your room as well as the hanyou." Suki growled out. This caused Sesshomaru to quirk an eyebrow at the furry little creature.

"He wouldn't enter another's room without permission, he wouldn't even enter that of a human's room," Kagome whispered lowly to Suki. She was unaware of the fact that his superior hearing allowed him to hear her words. He had to fight the urge to growl, snarl and even fight down his own beast.

"Let us leave the boy to sleep," Sesshomaru stated as he headed out the door.

"I wonder what his problem is?" she questioned. With one last pat on both Souta's and Suki's head she was out the door and following Sesshomaru down the hall.

It seemed as if they passed even more doors until they stopped in front of another door and headed in. Kagome darted to the bed and hopped up on to it unladylike for a lady's point of view but who was Kagome to say she was ladylike since she has gone through the past and seen many deaths and been in many fights to not have a certain number in her head for any count.

She didn't notice that Sesshomaru was near her or the fact that he was fighting down his beast once again because of her actions.

"Thanks again Sesshomaru for taking us in, we both appreciate-" she was cut off when Sesshomaru had appeared in front of her. She was startled and in a state of shock at how close he was.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Woman you do things to this Sesshomaru that this Sesshomaru has never thought could happen."

"I don't understand, can you please explain?"

"You cause a war within this Sesshomaru, do you just love to see this Sesshomaru in this discomfort?"

"I didn't know!" Kagome gasped. She watched as his eyes opened to reveal scarlet orbs starring back at her with a hint of possessiveness and lust as well as passion and love. It scarred her to see emotions to clearly in his eyes. Before she could even emit a word she felt his lips crash down upon hers in a hungry kiss.

Her eyes fell closed with a soft gasp. She felt his tongue lace across her bottom lip lovingly. He was asking for entrance. Her mind said 'STOP! WARNING!' but her body had other thoughts. She opened her lips to allow him entrance into her small wet cavern of a mouth.

The two had a small tongue battle before Sesshomaru pulled back from her mouth to kiss small butterfly kisses across her jaw and down to her neck. Kagome was left in a daze unaware of what his beast was planning.

His small kisses lead him down to her jugular veins. He lightly licked this spot upon her neck; he of course was earned with a soft moan. He nipped it lightly before he dug his fangs into her neck when she was to far gone in her other world to have noticed the pain.

He licked the mark he left behind. He cleaned up the blood until there was no more spilling from the wounds. He pulled back up with a sly grin upon his façade and took one last kiss before disappearing from the room leaving a light scent of him behind in the room and a courting mark upon her neck.

The beast had left knowing if his master had come back out while he was doing his small deed he would be furious. And exactly when he reached his own room his master was mad. He could still taste her blood upon his lips and down the back of his throat.

Kagome had finally broken out of her daze to find her room empty and her bedroom door shut. She just shrugged her shoulders before running to her bag to change into some sleeping clothes.

After she changed she crawled back into the bed and wrapped herself up under the covers. She fell into a peaceful slumber only to see visions from another.

"How dare you father? How could you kill my mate?" a woman shouted from a kneeling position near a large lake. She sat there crying. She was alone, or so she thought.

"I only did what I had warned your mother about," a man replied from behind her.

"What did she do wrong?"

"She made you go against my word. You were to wed a human man before you ran off to another demon. Not only have you been exiled from the high courts but also you are no longer allowed to be near your pups. They will be raised within the courts but you will follow the original path."

"Original path?"

"Yes you were to create a special breed of children, females born to rule the higher kingdom in your lead. They will earn the position you cannot for you have soiled yourself with others not meant to be first. You must chose wisely upon the human male."

"Why?"

"There are some who will destroy the legacy I have placed in your blood. Your mother was given very little power. I wanted you to breed me a girl pure of heart and soul, a girl that can forgive and love. You are the only heir that I have that can do this." The man began to fade as the woman turned to scream something.

"Why me father? Why me?"

"You were my choice, only a female can bring the life I want the world to see."

The whole scene within the vision fades into Kagome's memory for her to remember when she wakes. Another streaks across her mind once more.

"Father? I have found the mortal male who will give you your pure child." The same woman spoke to the lake once again.

"You will not be able to bare the girl I want, Megumi."

"Why is that father?"

"You married a man whose bloodline kills out what we god's want the most. Maybe your later linage will make her right."

"How would you get the child you love if she is to gain you powers wouldn't she be just mortal?!"

"Oh but she will fall in love with a demon and become a full fledge White Inu to take her title." The man disappeared while laughing pretty hard.

"That child will get what's taken from me! I will never let her be born! I will tell a huge lie to keep the later generations in the killing spree. Then the girl he wants will never be born!"

Kagome sat up in bed breathing hard and deeply.

"The prophecy was a lie. There will be no war. How could she make up such a lie," she whined. A few silent tears fell from her eyes. She felt sorry for Megumi since she had lost her mate and her children to her mother and father.

----------

Demon: Okay well it's a little short but hey I got what I could in and now I'm off to a friend's house to head to Metrocon tomorrow!

I hope you loved the update my lovely reviewers and I hope for more lovely reviews to read when I return Sunday afternoon!

Ja Ne!


End file.
